Lost Twins and His True Love
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Okay, the summary is the first Chapter along with the prologe, I tried to fit the summary but it didn't work so plz just give me a chance and try the story out Um.. but here the pairing is Jasper/Bella used 2 b Em/Bella Occ,AU OC I own nothing SUGGESTIONS
1. Summary and Prologue

I own absolutely nothing!

Summary:  
After being alone for over 300 years, Bella moves to Forks and begins working as a doctor. When Bella was human she had a twin brother and they were very close, but he went missing and was presumed dead. But when Bella bumps into Esme, she is invited to Esme's home only to meet some one unexcepted from her past, and some one who may play a large roll in her future. She holds a dark secret and because of it will this tear apart her new found happiness or will it tear it apart? __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologe I have been alone since I was a new born, abandoned in the woods by my creator and left to fend for myself. I watched the humans I had once called friends get married, have children and die while I stood watching, unchanged.

The only thing that actually kept me sane was my drawing. Drawing of how things changed, from now in America to things I had seen and witnessed in various places.

My human memories weren't as fuzzy as they were for other vampires. I could clearly remember most of what happened in my human life, I could mainly remember faces and places. Voices were very faint but other things are harder to remember than others but my memory was still could. My vampire memories are of course more vivid and I could remember every last detail from them.

I have no mate, I have no coven, I'm alone. By myself to wander the world and see things that I've already seen before.

There are times I wonder what my life would have been like had I not been changed. But each time it doesn't have the same appeal. But then again, if I were a human I wouldn't be the way I am now.

My powers(gifts), are those that are hard to comprehend. I have both a mental and physical sheild, I could make a small ball of force inside ones body and make them feel the worst pain imaginable by breaking each bone in their body before making them blow up. I can make you see your greatest sins and force you to feel the pain you inflicted on any victim, I'm practically a walking talking weapon.

I'm tracked down for my gifts and often have to fight for my life, it's not a life I had looked forward to.

I hate and love being a vampire, all I can see is the negative about being a vampire and very little of the good, maybe one day I'll be able to see all the good and little of the bad.

Things are still a mistery to me, maybe one day I will further my already vast knowledge. 


	2. Is that really you!

I stepped out of my car and slammed the door. I walked up the pathway to my house and opened the door. I plopped on the couch boredly and glanced at the clock. I had two hours before I had to go to work.

Before I forget my name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I am a vampire, I have been a vampire since the late 1650's or the early 1660's somewhere around there. I was born and raised in London, sometime around the 1640's. My father was an Anglican pastor, my mother had died giving birth to me and my twin brother. My father became old and weiry and left my brother in charge of killing innocent people who he believed to be witches, werewolves, even vampires.

Well my brother found a real vampire and led a mob to kill it, but unfortunately, my brother went missing, he was concluded to be dead. I was heart broken and not 3 weeks later my father passed away leaving me on my own. It turned out he had a mistress and she turn up pregnant with his third child. I tried to cover up my emotions and nobody saw my pain, until about 3 months later when I was turned into a vampire.

I wish I could say that I've never had human blood, but I would be lying, it wasn't until about 50 years ago that I started drinking animal blood. Me being a doctor hadn't really help much.

Everyday I think of my dead twin and everyday I miss him all the more. Yet I know its impossible for me to ever see him again.

As for my appearance, I have waist long black hair (The complete opposite of my twin), bright golden eyes, soft plump lips and a body women these day would kill for. I had C-cup breast, a dancers ass, as they call it now a days. I have legs that seem to go on forever, I never quite fit in with my era, they were all small chested and petite and while I was petite yes, I was still often teased.

I spent many years studying many things, medicine, law, politics, just about everything. So now in the present day I was currently living in Forks, Washington and working as a doctor.

When I had about an hour left until I had to get to work I went and changed clothes. I put on some black scrubs, the white over coat included and I tied my hair in a high pony tail. I took out my mother's necklace and put it on before I was satisfied with my appearance. I walked out to my car, and drove to work. I got there semi-early and walked in. I was greeted with lust filled gazes from the men and envy filled looks from the women.

I was assigned some rooms and I was immediately put to work. I walked around, treating patients kindly and with a smile. This was something I loved doing, to see them smile when they felt better and just the sense of accomplishment.

I was completely at ease until I glanced at the clock and saw that my shift was over. I clocked out and headed for the door. I let my thoughts roam to my memories of my human life and my never fading memories of my vampire life. I was so into my thought that I didn't realize the person in front of me until I bumped into her.

Snapping out of my daze my expression became apologetic.

"I am soo sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I apologized only to meet the topaz eyes of another vampire. No wonder she didn't fall.

"Oh my! It's okay I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Esme," She said, her hand waiting for mine to shake.

"Mine's Isabella, but call me Bella or anything that isn't Isabella," I smiled shaking her stone hard hand.

"My husband would love to meet you, considering your diet and all, would you like to come to our home and meet him." She said. I thought for a minute, what harm could be done?

"Sure why not," I said. She gave me directions and told me to come later on that night. We parted ways and I went home. I changed into some black flare jeans, a midnight black long sleeved top and black heels. I let my hair tumble down my in soft curls and did my make up in a grey smoky look. Looking at the time I figured now would be an appropriate time to go.

I sped there, turning off my head lights and flooring it to the house. Making it there without a problem I turned off the car and walked to the house. I knocked on the door and Esme ushered me in. She introduced me to the family and explained that her husband would be home soon. We sat in the Living Room and talked. They asked me questions.

"So when were you turned?" The brunette asked, Emmett wrapping his arm around Rosalie, his mate.

"Some where in the late 1650's to early 1660's," I answered casually. His eyebrows shot up.

"Do you remember anything from your human life?" Asked Esme, I nodded.

"I remember allot, most of it has to do with my twin brother and our friends," I replied.

"What happened to you brother?" Rosalie asked.

"He went missing, he was pronounced dead after the fact that we couldn't find him," My voice took a depressed sound.

"That's a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" Esme pointed out. I touched it gently and thought of my mother.

"My mother left it to me before she died, she passed away during child birth," I said. We talked more and I learned about their interests and all of there stories besides Jasper's and Rosalie's, who didn't seem to like me much, besides that we were getting along pretty well.

Alice and Edward (Who are in fact a couple) suggested they show me around.

When we got to the second floor I stopped dead when I saw the cross. It was the same cross that hung on the pulpit in my dad's church all those years ago. The pattern was the exact same, my hand immediately touched the smooth wood.

"How...," I murmured. Edward turned to me questioningly.

"That belonged to my dad's father," I found it cute how he called his creator "Dad".

"That's impossible," I stated.

I heard a car pull into the drive way and I stiffened. I looked down the hall before looking back at the cross. The door opened and I walked to the top of the stares and froze. Had I been human my heart would have stopped right then and there.

He looked exactly like my brother, just a vampire version, the facial structure, the small smile on his lips. It was him! It was really him, my brother, my best friend, my better half.

"Why do you have my father's cross?" I growled from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned to face me, their faces bewildered. Carlisle faced me, not realizing who I was, his eyes drawn to my neckess.

"How do you have my mother's necklace?" He hissed venom in his voice; he dropped his bag to the floor. Everyone turned to face him now.

Before any one in the room could react I had him pinned to a wall, a growled making itself known. Carlisle looked at my face and his mouth opened. I lifted him off the ground easily.

"I could seriously killed you right now," I said my voice held a playfully dangerous note, one that sounded dangerous to those around us, but to us it was a voice we had used on each other often. Realization dawned on him and he grinned my favorite grin and I smiled back.

"I dare you to try," He purred, I playfully growled again and dropped him to the floor. Looking each other in the eye, we clutched each other's forearm in an old greeting.

"Carlisle William David, is that really you?" I asked stupidly. His grin grew and he hardened his grip on my arm.

"Now if I'm correct Isabella Eliza Marie, then I am in fact really me," He taunted pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You're a bastard you know that right?" I asked tears welled in my eyes. He pulled away from me and he smiled sadly.

"I could see where you get that but it still hurts," He joked lightly. A soft sob was heard from me and we were in each other's arms again.

"Crazy mother fucker," I muttered.

"Psychopathic bitch," He muttered back. We cracked up, Carlisle was too innocent to curse. We faced his family who was watching us curiously. We just smiled in fake innocence before looking at each other. "How are you my height?" He asked me suddenly. I smiled.

"There's this new thing called heels, they've been out for a while now," I teased. He laughed how I missed his laugh.

"Does someone want to explain?" Jasper interrupted, our eyes locked for a moment, I had to force myself to look at some one else.

"We're twins," Carlisle and I said in unison before looking at each other in shock.

"But you just said your twin was dead and you don't have blond hair, it doesn't make sense." Rosalie countered, looking at me.

"That's what I thought," I said, putting my hands on my hips and turning to face my brother, who looked out the window and whistled. Rolling my eyes I faced his family. "He went missing, we never found him, so it was assumed he was dead. And as for my hair, I look more like my mother; he has our father's hair." I stated. Now they turned to him, expecting answers.

"So how come you never told us about her?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked guilty, I rested my hand on his forearm and he calmed down.

"I missed her too much, it would have hurt to much to talk about it," He looked at me, I smiled sadly at him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist.

I met the stares of each person in the family, but when I looked at Jasper I couldn't bring myself to look away. His black hair resting lightly on the back of his neck, his well defined chest easily seen in the sweater he was wearing. It was like we were alone, by ourselves in the room. Holy shit I think I just fell in love. He met my stare and smiled at me, from the look in his eye, he felt the same.

Forcing my gaze away from Jasper, I looked at Carlisle. He looked me in the eye and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. I frowned.

"Don't even think about," I growled. The smirk only grew. I slowly backed away from him, not wanting to know what he was going to do.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," He purred. I gulped and he sprang. I quickly dogded and sprinted upstairs, I picked up the cross from the wall and put it in front of me.

"Evil be gone!" I yelled, laughing as Carlisle stalked up to me. He threw me over his shoulder causing me to drop the cross and he ran outside. "CARLISLE! NOT COOL!" I shouted pounding into his back. He just laughed. I heard running water and I screamed louder. "HELP! Somebody! He's going to throw me in the river! Carlisle my outfit!!!" I screeched.

That's when he dropped me into the river. I stayed under water, listening to him laughing; I slowly swam up to the shore. I looked out the water to see him clutching his gut and Emmett, Esme, and Alice standing behind him, watching me. I sprang up and grabbed his ankle, dragging him into the water.

"Holy shit!" He yelled before hitting the water, he never really cursed I took it considering the look on his family's faces. I got out of the water and helped Carlisle out before we walked back to the house.

Rosalie disappeared, saying she was going to get me some clothes while Carlisle went upstairs to change as well. Rosalie came down and handed me the clothes, I smiled warmly and thanked her before going to the bathroom to change and take off the make up.

I walked out, my clothes in a bundle inside of a bag, Carlisle still upstairs. I chuckled lightly and they looked at me from their positions on the couches.

"I've never seen Carlisle act like such a...,"Esme began.

"Kid." I finished when she hesitated they all nodded. "I could always bring out the best and the worst in him, it's quite fun actually," I chuckled. They all seemed, I don't know kinda weirded out.

"How is that exactly?" Alice probed, I put up one finger and looked up the stairs.

"Ask me about his teenage years," I murmured to low for him to hear. Esme looked like she would have had a stroke.

"So Bella, what was Carlisle like when he was a teenager?" Rosalie stepped in, I grinned.

"Oh he was such a pl…." A hand suddenly covered my mouth and I laughed at his panicked expression. I licked his hand and he quickly released me.

"I was a civilized gentleman," Carlisle rushed. I rolled my eyes and we all sat in the Living Room, Esme dragged him to the love seat so I sat across from them on the single couch. Everyone else was watching me wearily.

"Bella, why is that your future is so hazy?" Alice asked from Edward's side.

"Because I don't usually make decisions, I just do random things," I waited for a second looking for a better word.

"In other words, she's reckless," Carlisle teased.

"At least I wasn't the goody two shoes of the family!" I taunted back.

"I was not!" He looked appalled.

"Yes you were!" I said a smile on my face.

"At least I wasn't always in trouble," He grinned.

"And I was punished thoroughly for what came naturally," I pouted, causing him to laugh.

"You never change," He laughed, before registering the first part of what I said.

"Neither have you, brother, neither have you," I sighed.

"Okay, so were you guys like opposites as human?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," we replied, once again in unison. We shared a brief look before looking back to Emmett who was looking between us curiously.

"So who was the reckless one and who was the calm one?" Jasper asked.

"I/She was the reckless one," We said at the same time.

"He/I was the calm one," We finished, me glaring at him.

"Weird," Emmett breathed.

"We were each others' best friend," I murmured.

"Yet each others' worst enemy," Carlisle whispered.

"Complete opposites," I said, looking up.

"Yet the exact same," He concluded looking me in the eye. He smiled my favorite smile and I returned it. Again everyone looked between the two of us like we were crazy.

"I think we should leave you two to get reacquainted," Edward said, standing up. The family dispersed, we went to his office and Esme followed. I sat on the corner of his desk, my legs crossed, while he sat in his chair. Esme sat in the chair opposite of Carlisle.

"God, its weird you know," I said.

"It's been too long," He agreed. "So what ever happened with you and that Anthony boy?" He asked leaning back to listen.

"Before Dad died, John asked permission for my hand in marriage, Dad of course agreed, he died three nights later," I sighed. Carlisle winced. "He asked me to marry him...," I thought for a moment. "About a month and a half after Dad's death, I accepted." I told him. He nodded.

"He seemed to really like you," Carlisle mused. I smiled.

"Oh! Remember Mr. and Miss. Anderson?" I asked excitedly. He nodded.

"Yea they lived next door came to church regularly, I remember," He said.

"Mr. Anderson had a mistress," I smiled at his shocked expression.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded.

"Did you know he was a screamer?" I asked playfully. He got this grossed out expression.

"Wait, you were there?" He said. I nodded.

"I didn't know he was a screamer either, and apparently neither did Miss. Anderson." I stated. He chuckled darkly.

"Did you know we had siblings?" I asked looking at my nails. He seemed surprised.

"How is that? Mom died giving birth...," he seemed to really think about this.

"Seems like Daddy the preacher had some skeletons in his closet," I said.

"How did you find out?"

"She got pregnant, again, with his kid, her husband thought it was his until she broke down at Dad's funeral saying that she had had an affair," I filled him in.

"So who were our siblings?" He asked.

"Remember Roger and Annabel Collins?" I asked him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Miss. Collins was Dad's mistress! Roger and Anna were our siblings, they were our best friends!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"Turns out the affair was going since before Mom died, I was crushed, the kids didn't even know we were related!" I said, rocking backwards slightly.

"Well I'll be damned," He murmured looking up at me briefly. "No pun intended," I grinned.

"What else interesting happen?" I murmured, thinking real hard. Esme, who was probably bored and confused, left us alone.

"How was Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I murmured, leaning forward to rest my palm on his cheek. He just nodded.

"I can close my eyes right now and see her; she was a beautiful human even for vampire standards. But, it wasn't meant to be, I was going to ask her to marry me you know," He stated, looking up at me with those sad eyes. His voice was soft with grief and so no one else could hear him.

"She was indeed beautiful; she grieved for you as one would a widow. She was soo depressed, I'm surprised she never killed herself. Her parents forced her to marry some rich guy I believe his name was Edmund, she had three children, two for him but she was still so sad. She truly loved you that I must admit." I nodded, remembering her soft features and kind eyes.

"Truly one of a kind," He whispered.

"So tell me when did you meet the lovely Esme?" I said for the family's benefit. A small smile appeared on his face.

"She had just lost a child and she wanted to commit suicide, she jumped off a cliff but some how her heart was still beating. I had never seen someone so beautiful and strong, she is the most amazing women and wife I could have asked for." He said, his voice full of love and passion.

"So who did you turn, I know you didn't turn all of them," I asked curiously.

"I changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett," He said. I smiled and we continued to talk the night away.

Something in me told me not to get too attached, but I wasn't alone. For the first time in 300 years I wasn't alone.


	3. That's Why I Shold Have Left

We had talked throught the night and into the late morning. I had had to leave so I could change and take a shower, Carlisle said he would do the same.

I passed my car in the drive way and ran to my house. I took a short shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black fitted tank top. I pulled on my sneakers and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I glanced at the clock and saw I had been gone for a hour now, I rushed out the house and ran back, much slower than I could usually go but fast all the same.

I stood outside the door and knocked. Carlisle opened the door looking at me boredly. I looked at him and laughed, we matched, well instead of shorts he was wearing jeans but yeah. He seemed to notice this too and chuckled.

"Old habits die hard," I muttered. Instead of going to his office we walked to the kitchen. Why did we go in here? I have no clue. We sat in a comfortable silence, not looking at each other but just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Alice came bounding in, Edward at her side. They looked at us for a minute, Edward seemed confused since he couldn't read my mind.

I smiled warmly at the couple and they smiled back before running off to their bedroom. I slid off the counter and faced Carlisle, he watched me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me firmly to him and I just stood taking in his warmth. His face was in my hair and mine was in the crock of his neck.

I had missed him so much, every night when I saw the sun go down and every morning when the sun came up I thought of him. Never a day went by that I didn't think of him, he really was my better half. I remember a time when we were human when we were in a similar embrace.

I had come home late one night and Dad assumed that I had lost my virtue (which I no longer have by the way) and he went ballistic. Carlisle had been asleep at the time.

-Flashback-

I tried to sneak through the window as quietly as I could. I had been in the woods and had lost track of time.

I knew Dad would be furious with me but I had to deal with, he was always mad at me these day. I was 17 at the time and very naivee. I had managed to get into the house but tripped on the skirt of my dress. I tumbled to the ground and suddenly a dim light and feet were in front of me.

My heart sped up as I slowly stood up to face my father. His expresion was cold, as he took in my slightly ripped dress and messy hair. He glared at me and I flinched slightly.

"Have you been fooling around?" He asked cooling. I bowed my head slight before shaking my head.

"No, Father, I haven't," I whispered. I looked to the side and notice we were outside Carlisle door.

"Liar," He spat. I looked up at him.

"I have done nothing worng father, I went for a walk and lost track of time!" I argued quietly.

"You liar have you spent the night with any man?" He whisper yelled.

"No fath-" He smacked me. I fell to the ground, my hand on my check and tears streaming down my face. He took my arm and forced me off the ground, he took me down to the cellar.

"What causes you to lie to me? You must be possessed!" He exclaimed.

"No father, I am not! The only man whom's arm I've been in is Carlisle!" I tried to exclaimed. He slapped me again, harder this time.

"Do not bring Carlisle into this you wench!" He growled at me. He went over to the fire and to the iron clasper (IDK wat its called but it can pick up hot rocks) and picked up a red angery looking rock. "Undress," He snapped at me and I sobbed.

"Please father! I have done nothing wrong please don't make me!" I begged, he just glared at me. I took off my dress, my corest ended just above my belly botton, leaving me bare and cold. I sobbed harder as he told me to lay on the stone table. I had no choice but to listen.

"If you so much as whimper, I will know you are possessed and have lost your virtue, and so help me if it is true!" He said, placing the rock just below my belly button. The pain was excurtiating, I bit my lower lip to find some relief. None came.

My skin burned and the smell filled the air. He added another rock and watched as I suffered in silence. Tears fell relentlessly down my face until he removed the rocks. Even then my skin burned, when he said I could get dressed I did and fled to my room. I waited until he went to bed and I heard his snored before I ran to the river that was close by.

I brought some cloth with me and a nightgown. I looked around before shedding my clothes once again and stepping into the cold water. It soothed my burn and I wrapped the wound tightly before stepping out of the water and putting on my clothes. I rushed back home and slipped into Carlisle's room. He was sound asleep and dawn had just come, I snuck into my room with ease and laid on my bed.

I didn't sleep that night, I had had to change the cloth and was doing so when Carlisle came into my room. I had just been wearing my corest and the silk skirt when he barged in. His eyes automatically locked onto my wound.

"Sister, what happened?" He murmured, closing the door. I had tried to lie to him but he quickly saw through it and made me tell him what our father had done. He fixed my bandage and let me get dressed with him still in the room but not looking.

When I finished, he pulled me to his chest, my arms around him, holding him to me.

No one other than me had seen that side of Father, they all saw the preist who was well repected, but to me he was a heartless basterd.

-End Flashback-

My body shook from the memory and Carlisle just held me tighter, we were probably on the twin link again. Letting him easily see my thoughts.

"Why was he such a bastard?" I asked brokenly, my grip on his shirt threatening to rip.

"I don't know why he was that way to you. You should have told me," He murmured.

"It was 300 years ago Carlisle, the past is the past we all have to move on," I sighed, inhaling his scent. It was almost the same from when we were human, just with a vampire twist to it.

"You know I love you right?" He asked quietly. I nodded.  
"Love you too," I mumbled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Emmett asked, a big smiled on his lips, yet worry lightly clouding his eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Carlisle.

"Nope, we were just having a family moment," I said.

"Sure you were," He said in a weird voice.

"Eww! Gross EMMETT! He's my brother!" I yelled, throwing a plastic spoon at him. He caught it easily.

"Really Bella? A spoon?" He asked between his laughing.

"Shut up! It's the first thing I could get my hands on! Watch I'll get you later!" I threatened.

"Oooo I'm shaking in my boots, Bella! I hope you don't hurt me!" He pretended to shake. I rolled my eyes, if only he knew. Carlisle looked at his watch and sighed quietly. He started to walk away and I grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"I have to go to work," He explained.

"No your not! You're taking the day off to spend with your long lost twin!" I said pulling his arm gently. He shook his head.

"I can't, sorry," He shook his head. "don't you have to go to work as well?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm calling in sick!" I complained.

"Isabell," He said, warning in his voice.

"Carlisle," I said mocking him.

"I have to go to work!" He pulled his hand away from mine.

"Willam!" I winced like a five year old.

"Eliza!" He mimicked me now.

"Please," I said, pouting.

"Isabella Elizabeth Marie Cullen, no!" He said, a faint note of finality. Emmett was watching this like a ping pong ball game.

"Please Will, just this once, don't make me use the eyes," I said, I was the only one he allowed to call William or Will, to everyone else it was either Carlisle or David, mostly Carlisle. He stiffened when I mentioned the eyes. I could do this puppy dog pout and my eye color looks like its swirling, it's something I have yet to lose. While it sounds weird, It looks sooo cute I put a baby to shame.  
"Isabell," He groaned. I gave him the puppy dog pout and his serious face started to brake. "Nope it won't work, I have to go," He started to turn and I turned on the swirls.

"William, please," I begged, he looked me in the eye and groaned.

"Fine," He said. "just stop with the pout, you could stop the war with that pout," He groaned. I smiled and jumped.

"Yea! Thank you Carlisle!" I hugged him and turned to face Emmett who's mouth was hanging open.

"No way," He breathed. I picked up my cell phone and called work. I sounded sick and told them I'd be back in tomorrow, they agreed and Carlisle called and did the same thing.

We sat on the couch, my head on his lap, he let my hair our and scratched my scalped mindlessly. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the other couch, Rosalie in his lap, Edward, and Alice ghosted down stair and took a seat. Jasper appeared and sat cross legged in front of me, his head resting on the couch.

Not really paying attention, I started playing with his hair. He didn't move, he just leaned into my touch. Esme must have been out because she never came downstairs.

This is how the next two or so weeks went, I would go home before work to change, go to work and wait for Carlisle's shift to be over then we go to his house and spent time there or with everyone else.

Jasper and I were starting to get close. Sometimes I would drive him to school just so we could talk. We talked often and he would come visit me at work when he wasn't at school. I really enjoyed being around him, I always felt so calm and at peace it was a feeling I welcomed. We talked about our pasts, things we weren't proud about, things we acheived stuff like that.

I could honestly say I was falling in love with him, and I was falling hard. The little time that I was home, was only to draw, something I found that I loved as a human. I had a picture of everyone in the family, the couples, and a family portrait. During this time he would just sit on my bed and talk to me, not questioning who or what I was drawing.

He would just lay on the bed and watch T.V. or put on some of the music I had.

We were currently at my house, I was of course drawing, but this time he was curious and going through my trunk that I had. I really didn't mind considering that he asked my permission first. He pulled out a sketch book I've had since I was human. The paper were old, but in decent condition, the pages were slightly yellow. But each page had drawings of people or places I had been to has a human.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"A sketch book from my human days, be careful with it! It's very old and I'm surprised it hasn't gone to dust yet," My old accent coming out slightly, I noticed that it's been happening alot lately. He grinned at my embarressment, he didn't need his gift to see it.

"Sure thing darlin'," His own accent slightly evident. He opened the book and looked through the pages in silence. He flipped like three pictures and stopped. "Who's this?" He asked. I turned around and smiled.

"That's Carlisle and Elizabeth," I murmured standing up and sitting next to him. He pulled me into his lap as he gazed over my shoulder to look at the book in my lap.  
"And Elizabeth is?" He murmured gently.

"Carlisle's old soon to be fiancee, they were very much in love," I smiled at the memory.

"She's very pretty," He complemented lightly.

"She was, she could have been a model now a days," I agreed. I turned the picture Emmett just smiled. It was a picture of Carlise, Roger and Annabell. Looking now it looks like it was drawn by a perfessional, every detail, the eyes held a unique sparkle, each hair was drawn to perfection.

Looking at their faces now I can see the resembalence. The next picture was a picture of our childhood home.

"That's where you lived." It was more a statement than a question. Drawings of the church, friends, family, just everything, places we went to think. Each picture held a memory. The last picture there was one of the last I drew as a human. It was of me and Elizabeth, she had that dazzling smile on her lips, her hair neatly pulled back and away from her face. My face next to her's, my hair down and a sarcastic smirk on my lips.

The next picture was of John, Jasper faintly growled.

"This is John Anthoney, he was my fiancee," I murmured.

"You had a fiancee?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"My dad wanted me to marry him, me and John we never more than friends, so when we became engaged so I could appease my father, even after he died." I explained, this seemed to calm him down.

"I see," was his brillant responce. I closed the book before the third to last picture, it was a picture that I has drawn of Elizabeth's first born, Carlisle. I turned and face Jasper, his face emotionless. I set the book down and rest my hand on his cheek.

"Jasper, are you jealous," I teased lightly.

"No," He huffed. I chuckled lightly and rest my other hand on his face and made him look at me.

"Jay, there's no need to be jealous. He was a close friend, nothing more nothing less. And plus it was over 400 years ago, it's done and over with." I spoke gently. His golden eyes met my midnight black ones. "I'm here and I'm with you, that's not going to change." I murmured, my lips not two inches from his.

"Would it be weird if I said I think I'm falling in love with you?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye. I smiled.

"No, because I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you, too." I murmured. He smiled and kissed me. It was like no kiss I had ever felt before, my skin was on fire and I felt alive for the first time in three hundred years. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I felt fireworks go off, it was all together the best kiss I've ever had.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine, we lay on the bed, his arms around me, pulling me close to him. We stayed that way for I don't know how long, I was perfectly content until there was a knock on the door. I groaned and left Jasper's warm embrace. I didn't want to leave, when ever I was with him, everything felt right, we fit together like two puzzle peices.

Jasper watched me get up so I swayed my hips ever so lightly before I ran to the front door. I opened it to see Alice and Edward, both of which was smiling.

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight!" Alice chirped. I raised an eyebrow.

"So..," I promted already knowing this would lead to a baseball game. Edward smiled that crooked smile and answered.

"Meaning we're playing baseball you and Jasper in?" Jasper appeared behind me and looked at me.

"We're in," We said at once. They nodded and I changed clothes and we ran to the house. I quickly kissed Jasper on the cheek and ran up to Carlisle's office. Esme opened the door and eyed me, I knew she was worried that I would steal Carlisle or something but I really didn't care.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need to talk to my darling brother," I smiled at her almost angered expression. She quickly covered up her feelings and let me in. Carlisle looked at me and smiled, it felt like forever since we last talked, when in reality it had been two days.

"Well what do you need?" He promted lightly. Esme left the room, I just chuckled quitely.

"I need to go hunt," I stated, looking into his black eyes.

"Meaning what?" He asked.

"I know you haven't hunted in a while so I want you to come with me!" I said, running around the desk and taking his hands in mine. He chuckled and let me pull him to the window. We jumped out together and ran into the woods. jumping over the river. We ran deep into the woods and I smelt the air for anything good.  
I smelt a herd of deer and looked at Carlisle, he smelt it too. We ran together, getting the unspoken message. We split up and attacked from two different angels. When we had gotten our full we started walking back towards the house.

"That was fun!" I said, streching slightly. No a drop of blood was on either of our clothing. Carlisle seemed abnormally quiet so I left him to his thoughts. We started to run and made it back in record timing. As soon as we stepped in the door I walked straight to Jasper. I didn't know what was wrong with Carlisle but it worried me.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs. Alice said we could go to the clearing now and by the time we started playing the thunder would start, so taking her word we left.

"Okay! Carlisle, Bella your captains! Normally Esme would already be on Bella's team and Jasper would already be on Carlisle's team but we'll change it up this time around. So Bella you start." Alice chirped, I smiled and nodded. Carlisle stood across from me, his face impassive, it scared me.

"Jasper, get over here," I said. He grinned and walked to my right.

"Esme," Carlisle said.

"Emmett," I said.

"Edward," Edward walked to Carlisle's side.

"Rose," I said softly under Carlisle's stare, I looked at Alice who smiled at me and nodded before prancing to

Alice stepped up to bat, Rose went up to the pitchers mound, I was guarding outter feild and Emmett had in feild. Rose threw the ball, it catching speeds of over 200 miles per hour. Alice hit the ball and I went after it, I jumped up a tree and pushed off, catching it and throwing it back to Rosalie.

The game went on, the score kept changing, never staying the same. After a while and a few mini arguments later I said I would refuree, we all agreed and i watched them like a hawk. Alice said she would be empire for the game so long as some one got it next game.

The games went by smoothly until Alice froze, at the same time I caught a scent that made me want to run and hide. Alice looked at my paniced expression and that's when she got curious. My senses were more powerful than regular vampires, all my senses we heightened.

"Stop the game!" We called together, everyone stopped to look at us.  
"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"You guys need to get to the house," I said, I pushed all my emotions away and locked them up. Leaving me calm and collected.

"What's going on Bella?" Jasper asked again.

"You guys need to go, NOW!" I yelled.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. I looked him in the eye, gold to gold, impassive to impassive, brother to sister. I wish he could see I'm trying to protect them.

"How much time?" I asked Alice, the scent was getting close and fast.

"3 minutes," She stated.

"Please go! I'm trying to protect you!" I begged. They didn't listen.

"Protect us from what!" Emmett yelled.

"From myself," I whispered to low for them to hear, we kept arguing until it was to late. "Back up and don't move! I'm serious! Don't move a muscle!" I yelled. They all stood behind me, not two seconds later three vampires entered the clearing. Two males and one female, I groaned, more fun.

"Isabella Marie, long time no see!" James, a rugged blonde stood in the front.  
"Not long enough!" I called back.

"Oh, don't be that way my sweet, join us again, help us reck havic over the humans again." He purred.

"Oh but my dear James, I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Oh but Izzy, don't you miss it!" Laruent introduced. I took a few steps forward, away from Carlisle and his family and closer to the enemy.

"Well Laurent as tempting as your offer is, I don't accept, and no, I don't miss it." I growled back.

"So sorry to hear that well, I guess you'll pay with you life!" He growled. I felt my vision turning red and my teeth lengthening, my nails getting longer. James charged at me and I put up my sheild causing him to run smack into it. I put my hand in front of me and made it into a consticing my hand and James started clawing at his throat and trying to get air he didn't need.

I laughed, my voice sounding kinda different. I focused on making a force inside of him and slowly made it bigger. He winced in pain as I made it bigger and bigger. He shouted out in pain as I quickly literally broke all of his bones from the inside out. I moved on him then quickly tearing him limb for limb, when he was just a pile I snapped and a fire started.  
"Poor, poor James, I thought he would have learned!" I taunted. "Who's next?" I purred.

Victoria screamed as she watched her mate burn. She looked up at me hate, anger, grief and sorrow in her eyes.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" She threatened.

"Bring it on!" I snarled. She charged at me, Laurent on her heel. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a tree and took Laurent by the throat and snapped his neck with ease. I threw his head into the fire and threw the rest of his limbs in not long after. Victoria looked to shocked to do anything. I ran up to her faster than the human and probably even vampire eye could see.

I dug my nails into her throat and she made a gurgling sound. I put my nails together and stabbed them into her chest, in my hand was her heart.

"Do you feel that?" I growled in her ear. She gurgled in response. "That is your heart, and that's the last thing you'll feel." I ripped my hand out and with it her heart. I threw it into the fire and dismembered her with ease just like the other two. I threw her into the fire, now the best part. Calming myself back down.

I back to the farthest side of the clearing my eyes wild, my eyes locked on Carlisle's his was shocked and disgusted, then Jasper he was just shock and he was amazed, everyone was either shocked, or disgusted except Alice who came up to me. My back hit a tree and i slid down and put my face in my hands.

Alice rested her small hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Alice murmured.  
"I'mma freak," I mumbled.

"No you're not, you're gifted," She pulled me into her chest as my body silently shook. "It's okay," She soothed. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and I auto matically knew who it was.

I turned into his chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry for babe," Jasper murmured his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. as he sent calming waves to me. When I finally stopped sobbing I looked up and around to see it was only me, Jasper and Alice. I stood up with the help of Jasper and we ran to the house only to hear yelling on the inside. I froze and listened.

"How do you know she won't try and kill us?" Esme yelled.

"But she hasn't, she didn't," Carlisle defended me.

"How do you know that? You haven't seen eachother in over 300 almost 400 years and suddenly she appears! You don't know anything about each other!" She had a point there.

"She's my sister, no matter how long since we've been together, I know her!" He yelled back. I could sense everyone else was close by, listening.

"Carlisle! If you want to protect this family, you'll make her leave! If you don't then I'm leaving, I'm not going to stand around and watch her tear this family apart!" Esme yelled, I held my breath.

This can't be happening, I won't let him do this, please Carlisle, chose her. I'm not good for you, I'll leave. I don't care if I'm alone again! I want you to be happy! Choose her! I wanted to scream, so I did so, mentally but I'm not sure he heard me.

This is why I should have left that night, this is why I was alone for all these years, I was only going to hurt them, I was only going to tear them apart. 


	4. This is it

There was a long uncomfortable silence that seem to stretch on

"I see, goodbye Carlisle," Esme said and ran out of the house. Carlisle ran out after her and managed to stop her, she turned around and from here I could see the venomous tears that would never fall fill her eyes.

"Why is it that you hate her so much?" He asked softly.

"I see what she's turning you into Carlisle, if it keeps up the way it's going then I'm going to lose you to her, she's changing everyone and I don't like it. She's dangerous, I don't like it, she just reappears in your life after almost 400 years, something must be up and I'm not going to sit back and watch her destroy every thing we've spent so long building. So goodbye," and with that she disappeared.

I watched, shocked. I walked to him and saw Carlisle standing there, looking at where Esme had just been standing. Alice had disappeared after Esme and Jasper stayed back before he too disappeared with his siblings.

"Carlisle?" I murmured, walking up to him slowly. He didn't respond. "Carlisle, look at me," I murmured again, resting my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to look me in the eye.

His expression full of hatred, betrayal, hurt, disgust, worthlessness, loneliness, pain, anger and so much more bounced in his eyes. .

"Get out," He murmured; I took a step back shocked.

"What?" I whispered. The anger in his eyes intensified.

"I said get the hell out! If you hadn't come Esme would still be here! It would be me, my wife and my kids! Just leave and never come back! I never want to see you again!" He yelled, getting in my face. He paced back and forth his hand on his forehead. "Are you even really my sister? I mean Jesus! She would never as much as kill a fly much less kill three vampires in less than five minutes! Do you even remember what its like to be human, or the people we knew!" He shouted.

My heart broke, I understand that he was angry but I still think its best I go. He's right, as always, everywhere I go I bring pain and suffering, I couldn't do that to them, I wouldn't.

"Carl-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't you dare Carlie me, now I see what father meant when he said you would end up as nothing more than a home wrecking whore." He hissed as I barely flinched and my already cold heart got colder and harder.

"Carlisle, I know you're angry, I know how you feel, I can feel it right now, but please brother…" He again cut me off as I took a step toward him so our noses were but an inch apart.

"Don't you start with that "I know how you're feeling crap!" Only my sister knew what I was feeling, and my sister died 400 years ago with the rest of them. You, you're no sister of mine, you're just some random bitch who come into my home, impersonated my sister and tricked my family into loving you, now leave!" He yelled.

I nodded to him and bowed my head slightly. This hurt, it hurt more than I thought even remotely possible, but I took a deep UN needed breathe and leaned in so my mouth was by his ear so only he could hear me.

"William, if I really wanted to hurt you and your family I could have the day I walked through that door, I've been trying to escape my past, I've been through wars and battles that you probably don't even know existed. My demons haunt me everyday and step I take but my dearest twin that wasn't the case for you, you have a perfect life you live in your own bubble and I won't be the one that pops it. I love you dearly brother, and I'm sorry it ended this way. If you want me gone then your wish is my command." I whispered gently pressing my lips to his as we did in our human days when we weren't going to see each other for periods of time. (In a none incest way!)

I took a deep breathe and took in his scent. I looked in his eyes and for a moment I saw his old grey eyes that were always so protective and determined.

"Farewell," I said with the wind before I took off for the house quickly dialing the hospital and telling them that I had an emergency and that I had to move, much to their dismay but they let me go.

Next I called the airport and had them get my jet ready I was careful to block my future for anything other than I'm leaving and a false trail that I'd be leaving in a week.

For everyone except Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, I wrote a letter of things that I wanted them to know and to clear some stuff up and as to what they should probably do and just some random stuff. Along with their letter's I added a picture of them alone and under it I wrote what I enjoyed most about their face or body, in a very artistic way.

For Jasper, I wrote to him telling him I loved him and that he shouldn't do anything rash or stupid. That I was leaving for the family and his benefit, that it wasn't his fault and that I would find him soon and I also explained one or two components of my power. I needed him to know that it hurt me to leave him. I poured my absolute heart and soul into the letter and when I finished I put in a picture of him in a Confederate Uniform along with one of his old home that I had seen from an old picture he showed me. The last one was my favorite it was of him as a boy standing next to him as a man, I wrote under it "No matter how old he gets he will always be a mama's boy, but now he's my man and a mama's boy.(AN: Ok this is really crappy so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!)"

With Esme's I wrote to tell her that I had never been a treat to her family, that I cared about them I wrote a lot in hers and it was all just an explanation, that and an apology. I added the picture like I with the others before I started on Carlisle's.

With my twin I wrote a lot, I'm pretty sure I wrote more than I did with Jazz, and all that was in his letter was just me telling him a lot of what I was thinking, what I know, and memories. I wrote what I knew would make him understand. I gave him a picture of himself that I recently drew, I took out a picture of the town we lived in, I placed a picture of the house we lived in, I left one of my favorite pictures, we had gone to a party and Carlisle and Elizabeth had danced all night long, looking into each other's eyes and smiling, the last by far was my favorite, it was of Elizabeth's first born the one who was named after his father. I smile and wrote that he was named after his father on the bottom lightly before flipping it over and printing the babies name there.

I put all the letters in a separate manila folder before I finished backing all of my stuff, which wasn't much.

All I had was my trunk of trinkets, my clothes and makeup, shoes, and my art supplies. I packed my stuff up in my truck that I barely ever drove before I changed my clothes into my typical, not around family, clothes. (Outifit on profile)

I slide on my leather skinny pants over a black thong, and I put on my corset top and I tightened the string on my bust slightly before adjust my it so I was showing some skin but not all of what it could show. I grabbed a pair of high heeled boot that when mid calf and I left my hair down in a wild, wind blown, sex hair style. I did my make up quickly (on profile) before I grabbed my last bag before going outside.

I took out one clean sheet of paper and put in on the front door, writing a quick note.

"Dear who ever in the Cullen family finds this,

There are envelops in the kitchen, one is addressed to every one in the family. Only the person that the envelop is addressed to may open it and read its contents, once you do you can let anyone else read it. The contents should explain what's going on, oh and the spare key is under the matt and my bedroom window is open incase the key isn't there.

I'm sorry,

Isabella."

I turned off my phone, as I took one last look at the house before I climbed into my truck and sped off.

Glancing at the dash bored I saw that the plane wouldn't be ready for a while so I decided to go to the mall when I got to Seattle. I sighed softly as I passed the turn off towards my brother and mate.

Memories, so many memories coursed through my mind at one time that I cursed my vampire mind and the memory that accompanied it.

All of the fights and wars that I had been in, between new borns and old vampires, the death I and my power brought. The misery to families and covens alike, I brought so much death in my time that I was known as many names.

Azrael, fallen angel of Death, Mephistopheles, devil back in the middle of ages, Proserpine, the princess of hell, Eurynon, for those who thought I was a man, it means the Prince of Death, Abbadon, fallen angel of death, Gaap, the Prince of Hell who intensifies love and hate.

I was known by those and so much more it made me dizzy just thinking about it. I hadn't noticed I had stopped just after the break in the trees until now, I opened my windows and took in a long deep breathe. The smell of warmth, sunshine, trees, and all of their scents washed over me gently, imprinting themselves firmly in my memory.

Shaking my head I continued on my way and started blasting some music in an attempt to ignore my thoughts. An hour and a half drive later I was just entering Seattle at over 100 miles per hour. I pulled into the mall and got out of my car, making sure I had my wallet I walked inside.

I spent about two hours in the mall, getting clothes that fit my usual attire, not the clothes that I had adapted to in the passed couple of months. My arms were full with all the clothes I had gotten.

The whole time I was in the mall guys had stared at my ass and my boobs the whole time, I could only smirk the whole time, and it was a smirk that felt foreign to my face from lack of use. I put all my bags in the truck before I went back in and took a deep breathe, letting the sweet smell of human blood settle over me.

A small low growl rumbled in my chest as I looked around for my next meal. I saw him, he was sitting on the bench watching women like they are a piece of meat, he got up and walked out of the mall.

He walked out into the ally so I used vampire speed and got to the entrance and started to walk. I decided to take the more innocent trying to be bad approach.

I walked slowly, hesitantly, his gaze turned to me and he took in my leather clad form. I was about five feet from him when I pretended to stumble; he caught me as he looked me over. My ass in the air and my cleavage showing, I saw a disgusting grin spread across his face.

"Oh gosh, I'm such a klutz! Oh no, these dang heels, my friends made me wear this, I think they forgot about my being so clumsy!" I exclaimed in a false innocent voice.

"It ok baby, here, let me help you to your car, I know a short cut through this ally we are in." He said helping me up.

"Oh really, oh thank you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around him, he groped my ass for a second but let go when I pulled away.

"No problem tutes, here come this way," he led me in the opposite direction and deeper into the ally. When he was sure no one would see us he pushed me against the wall and started mauling my neck. When his lips dropped a little lower he put a blade to my throat. "Now you listen here, if you scream I'll kill you, you hear." He threatened.

"To bad if you try you'll end up hurting yourself." I purred. He pressed the blade closer to my throat and I growled.

"Shut up,"

"I'll scream," I threatened. He pressed the blade to my throat so hard I heard a crack. "Ok, I'll play you game. Help, some one, please oh please, help me!" I screamed. I felt him get hard under me as I tried to squirm. His hand went to my boob and he squeezed and that's when I lost control of the little humanity I had left.

I switched our positions and started kissing his neck looking for his jugular which I already knew where it was.

"Oh I like that babe," He said trying to move but I had him pinned.

"You won't for long." I growled before biting into his neck, breaking his collar bone and shoulder when I shoved him back at the same time. He let out a shout that was covered by my other hand. He squirmed as I slowly drank his blood, letting him feel every ounce of pain.

"What the fuck are you?" He mumbled as I pulled away and from the look on his face I'm sure my eyes glowed red and blood was probably on my face.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I purred before latching back onto his neck too long since I've had human blood, animal blood maybe okay, but human blood was out of this world.

His was blood was thick and I couldn't help but whimper when I drank him dry. I disposed of his body before I went back to my truck. I flipped down my mirror as saw not a speck of blood on me but my eyes glowed a bright crimson.

I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty all I felt was anger, betrayal, and hurt. Shaking my head clear I started up the truck and took off to the air port. I made it there in a few minutes later and found that everything was ready.

"Ms. Isabella?" Asked one of the humans, he looked scared to approach me but I just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's get moving," I said, picking up one of my bags and smiling. He didn't relax in the slightest before he nodded and contacted the pilot before someone came and helped me with the bags. He packed it all up while I made myself comfortable on the plane.

Once we took off and had been in the air for a few hours the attendant came out, it was obvious from both her appearance and her smell that she was a lesbian and from the smell of her arousal she was interested. My thirst flared slightly even if I did just eat… I have been living off of animals for the past 50 years.

A small growl rumbled in my throat in approval as she swayed her hips as she walked towards me.

"_STOP THIS!" _an inner voice screamed… the better part of me… the one that I have to ignore.

"_**No.**_" I stated as I stood up and met her half way.

"Can I help you with something Ms?" She asked softly, her voice quiet but slightly husky with lust.

"Actually, yes, you see I need help with these pesky strings, could you help me?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and nodded before following me to room that I had in here.

She was undoing the strings and when she finished her hands drifted over my shoulders softly, slightly dipping towards my breasts. I turned around and smiled at her as she blushed slightly. I grabbed her hips and her to me kissing her neck. She moaned softly as I massaged her sides… I swallowed my venom to make it as painless as possible and bit into her throat.

She gasped and moaned rubbing herself on my in an attempt for friction. I drank from her and she seemed to quiver under me… apparently this was erotic and her blood sweetened. I moaned as her blood washed down my throat. I pulled away and watched the wound close from the little venom that was there.

I looked her in the eye and she suddenly became dazed.

"You won't remember all of this, all you will remember is becoming dizzy and me offering you to lay down, which you accepted and fell asleep. Right?" She nodded dumbly as I set her on the bed and she fell asleep.

I shook my head before leaving the room and back to my seat, curling up and falling asleep.

I woke up to feeling the plane land, I sat up before standing up completely the door opened up and I was greeted to the smells and wonders of England. My car was waiting for me and was already being loaded up. With a deep breath I walked down the stairs and to my new life.

This is it. Alone again… maybe even for eternity.


End file.
